Cambios habituales
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Sasuke estaba tremendamente molesto, no podía ser que lo mandaran de misión, justo en esa temporada. Dedicado a Yoru-123. OS


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Cambios habituales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para Yoru-123_

 _Animo mujer._

" _La vida era una rueda, su único objetivo era girar, y siempre retornaba al lugar de donde había partido"_

—Stephen King/Doctor Sueño.

.

.

.

Regresó de una misión larga, los músculos le dolían y el cansancio era extremo. Había estado fuera por tres semanas, había durado más tiempo afuera, pero ahora le impacientaba no estar en su hogar. No quería separarse de él.

Maldijo en sus pensamientos a Naruto, parecía que nunca lo había comprendido y sólo quería que regresara a la aldea para que su mente y conciencia lo dejara tranquilo. Porque nunca le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con las misiones, nada. Bufó y entró sin tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

Lo miró, detrás de ese gran escritorio con montones de documentos, donde pasaba sus ojos azules rápidamente y apenas tenía tiempo de respirar, ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía tiempo de tan siquiera estar con su esposa e hijos? Vaya, ¿Qué decía? Si alguien se estaba matando por mantener la paz en la aldea era aquel rubio que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y se ponía de pie para recibirlo.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Qué milagro! —Saludo Naruto—. Pasa, siéntate y…

—Aquí está el informe—Arrojó un pergamino y se dio la vuelta—. Iré a casa.

Uzumaki quedo absorto a la puerta que de nuevo se cerraba y sonrió. Le alegraba en extremo que su mejor amigo regresara.

Cuando entregó su reporte sabía que estaba libre por una o dos semanas si le iba bien, y esperaba que así fuera. Ahora quería ir a casa, tomar un baño, comer algo y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Pero no lo hizo, pes camino a casa se encontró con la gran florería de los Yamanaka. Detuvo su paso rápido, y empezó a caminar mucho más lento, pasando sus orbes negros por el vitral para observar todas las flores que estaban en el mostrador.

De verdad quería comprar unas, pero no perdería el orgullo Uchiha por un ramo de flores, no se dejaría ver de ida a casa con un ramo de flores entre sus manos y que después de ese día todos lo miraran como un ser tierno y lleno de sentimientos. Se le asqueo la boca de tan sólo pensarlo. Dio media vuelta, pero antes de que se marchara un grito aturdió su cerebro.

— ¡Sasuke! —Llegaron a él y lo tomaron delicadamente del hombro—. Qué bueno que regresas de misión, ¿Querías flores? Puedo ayudarte, dime, ¿Qué celebran?

El joven de cabellos azabaches notó el entusiasmo con el que Ino le hablaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, ya no podía salir de aquel problema, fue descubierto y podía afrontarlo.

—Nada—Murmuró.

—Bien, entonces las rosas no son una opción, ¿Qué te parece unos tulipanes? O pueden ser…

—Quiero lavandas—Habló, comenzando a sacar dinero entre su ropa gastada.

Ino sonrió, aquel chico realmente era decidido, no por nada había conquistado plenamente a la mujer que ahora lo esperaba en casa. Salió corriendo y tomó un manojo de la flor pedida para decorarlo con un fino listón blanco. Se las extendió al mismo tiempo que recibía el dinero y agradecía por la compra.

Comenzó a tratar de ocultar las flores con su ropa, pero parecía no encontrar un buen ángulo hasta que llegó a casa, ¿Ya para qué? Entró a su pequeña casas, y observó otros zapatos en el recibidor, ella estaba en casa y le emocionaba. Caminó despacio, para controlar su respiración agitada y el palpitar rápido de su corazón. La sala, la cocina, estaba tal y como él la había dejado, se encamino por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, de nuevo no toco, parecía un hábito no hacerlo, y abrió la puerta.

Y la miró.

En la cama, revuelta entre tantas cobijas, con el cabello desbaratado, los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó la mujer, que dificultosamente se quitaba todas las sabanas y cobertores que le daban calor, para ponerse de pie, abalanzarse al hombre y colgarse de su cuello—. Qué bueno que llegaste—Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho masculino—. Te extrañe, mucho.

El dolor en sus músculos se esfumo, la fuerza le regreso y el cansancio se despidió. Por fin volvía a estar con ella, por fin, después de tres semanas que habían parecido siglos volvía a verle aquellos ojos llorosos con un chocolate encantador, su cabello revuelto castaño y rizado, su linda nariz respingada, ahora enrojecida.

Le había enojado tanto que Naruto lo mandara de misión cuando su esposa había enfermado.

— ¿Cómo sigues?—Le susurró sobre la coronilla.

—Ahora que llegaste, me siento estupenda—Le regalo una sonrisa.

Y Sasuke volvió a caer a los pies de Tenten.

— ¡¿Son para mí?! —Chilló la castaña mirando el ramo de flores.

Sasuke no hizo más que estirarle aquel ramo y esperar a que su mujer lo atrapara entre sus manos y lo alagara, para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ahora se sentía muy tranquilo, y en las dos semanas que estuviera libre, cuidaría a su esposa como se merecía.

—Te plantaría un beso, pero es posible contagiarte.

—Contágiame, porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte—Susurró sobre sus labios.

Tenten aceptó aquello como una luz verde, y rodeando su cuello con su mano derecha se acercó lo suficiente para que se besaran. Diciendo en un simple beso sin palabras lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

—Te amo—Murmuró el hombre, acariciando la espalda de la chica.

—Yo también, Sasuke, mucho—Y soltó otra risa para fundirse en otro beso.

Sasuke había entendido que la vida está llena cambios, alguno de ellos son malos, te hacen daño y cambian tu vida para una forma en que se ve mal, pero no todos los cambios son malos, hay cambios habituales, cambios que tienen que suceder de alguna u otra manera, porque gracias a ellos se producen las buenas oportunidades de la vida, gracias a los cambios habituales conoció una buena mujer y gracias a los cambios habituales las personas vuelven a sonreír.


End file.
